Call it Fate
by FirefliesUnite
Summary: Matt and Rebekah find themselves in a cabin in the woods, snowed in. Neither of them is happy about the situation.


'Look. It's not my fault we are snowed in.' Rebekah snapped while Matt simply slumped onto the couch, an angry look on his face.

'I don't control the weather!' The original vampire tried again, to which Matt huffed.

'Why did you lure me here anyway?' He suddenly asked. Rebekah's eyes widened for a second before narrowing.

'Ask you here? What do you mean? I didn't ask you to come here.'

'Yes, you did.' The blond insisted. 'You called me on my phone, said you would tell me how to help Jeremy if I came to this frikking abandoned cabin in the woods.'

'That is not how this happened at all.' The Mikaelson sibling said. '_You_ called _me_, saying you had information for me. Then when I came here, I realized I couldn't leave because I was spellbound. This is a set up by you and your little friends.'

'Well…' Matt stared at her, taken aback. 'No it isn't.' His head was pounding. Someone had taken him out before he even knocked on the wooden door. He had assumed it had been Rebekah. Now things seemed confusing again. God his head was starting to hurt for more reasons than one.

'I'm gonna call Elena.' He said, digging out his cellphone from his pocket.

'There's no reception around here, genius.' Rebekah said, annoyed. Matt shot her an equally annoyed glance.

'No need to be a bitch about it.'

'I don't like this!' She overlooked his comment. 'This isn't normal at all. Normally I'd think Nick was behind this, but he's busy trying to figure out how to get rid of our mother. He doesn't have time to play games with me too…' Rebekah was rambling. She knew it, Matt knew it and it made them both slightly uncomfortable. When she shut up, the silence stretched unbearably.

'Let me get this straight.' Matt finally couldn't take it anymore. 'You can't vamp out of here because a spell is keeping you locked in. I can't leave because of the snow. Which means we are trapped here for the foreseeable future, correct?'

'Yes. That seems to be it.' Rebekah sighed. She settled on the other sofa in the room.

'Please tell me you aren't hungry.' The seemingly only remaining human in Mystic Falls shot her a worried glance.

'I'm not going to eat you, Matt.' The original rolled her eyes.

'Just checking.' He grumbled and instinctively reached for the protection ring Elena had entrusted him with.

'So what do you want to do?' Rebekah suddenly asked. He was baffled by the question. She hurried to continue. 'We aren't leaving anytime soon, we might as well do something other than sit around and mope about our predicament.' She gestured around. 'There's a TV, a couple of books, I even saw a pack of cards when I looked around earlier.'

'You are seriously suggesting that we do something as commonplace as watch TV while we literally have no clue what is going on, who is after us and why we are trapped here, the two of us?' Matt seemed to look more and more confused.

The original sighed again.

'Matt, trust me. I've been in such and more confusing situations more than I care to count. It's no use panicking before you know what to panic about. So for the time being, I suggest we wait. If the room is going to fold in on us I'll start worrying about it when it actually happens.'

'But why us?' Matt complained, a pained expression on his face. 'Why couldn't it be someone else? Why do I have to be locked in here with you?' He realized that last sentence had gone too far and was decent enough to look guilty.

'Call it Fate.' Rebekah answered coolly, while looking for the TV remote. _Fate seems to have it out for me lately anyway_, the original vampire contemplated. _Maybe this time, my luck hasn't turned completely sour after all, _she thought while eyeing Matt_. Why not try and make the best of this awful situation? _There was no denying she found the blond human attractive.

'Found the remote.' She said triumphantly. 'Why don't we give this a try?' A smile. Give him a smile.

'I guess it won't hurt to try.' Matt mumbled.

'Excellent.' _That is all I need. Trying. _

'


End file.
